ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Save Oz!
Save Oz! '''with the alternate titles of '''Wicked Flying Monkeys and Guardians of Oz is a Spanish-Indian computer-animated film that was released on April 10th 2015 made by Ánima Estudios in association with Discreet Arts and FilmSharks International. It was directed by Alberto Mar and Jorge Gutierrez. It is the first computer-animated film produced by Ánima Estudios, and is also the first Spanish made Oz film. It takes place wihtin the adaptations of the books by L. Frank Baum, but features new characters that were not in the original books. It was released direct to DVD on January 24, 2017 in the United States after being released in Mexico and India. Story Taking place after Dorothy's visit, Glinda (spelled Glenda) decides to bring the Wicked Witch of the West named Evilene back to life under the condition that her powers are to be kept in a broom protected by the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and the Cowardly Lion. In an attempt to get the broom by using her winged monkeys, but however, one of them named Ozzy forgets to open the gate of the castle where it is being kept (?) which causes a battle. To punish Ozzy, Evilene changes his father into a chicken and puts spells onto the "Champions of Oz" upon retriving the broom. Ozzy steals it and heads to Glinda for help. Cast English: *Steve Canon and Mikey Bolts as Ozzy *Melissa Hutchison and Jenn McAllister as Gabby *Stephanie Komure and Ambyr Childers as Eveline *Chuck Kourourkis as Lion *Jeff Minnerly as Scarecrow *Dino Andrade as Tin Woodman/Gak Spanish Cast: *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez as Ozzy *Susana Zavaleta as Eviline *Loreto Peralta as Gabby *Raúl Araiza as Yicky *Jorge "El Burro" van Rankin as Gak Appearances First Appearances * Ozzy, an adventurous flying monkey raised by the legendary Goliath. * Evilene, the Wicked Witch of the West. She lives in Emerald City. * Goliath, the father of Ozzy. Goliath is the leader of the Flying Monkeys. * Yicky and Gak, two flying monkeys who are sadistic towards Ozzy. * Gabby, a witch who dislikes flying monkeys. Returning Characters * The Cowardly Lion * The Scarecrow * The Tin Man * Glinda the Good Witch Differences between the Books and the Film * The Scarecrow, the Cowardly Lion, and the Tin Man are different from the ones in the books from L. Frank Baum. The Cowardly Lion has gauntlets and short hair. The Scarecrow has a pink nose. The Tin Man has a long neck. * The Wicked Witch of the West is named "Evilene". In the books, the witch has no name. * Ozzy and Goliath do not appear in the books. Videos Trivia: *The name "Evilene" is very close to and is very much the same name for the Wicked Witch of the West in The Wiz musical and movie which is "Evillene" with an added "l". *This is the 2nd computer-animated Oz film after Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. Links Variety: AFM: Film Sharks Toons Up Anima’s Feature ‘Save Oz’ (EXCLUSIVE) Wikipedia Listing Imdb Listing Official English website Category:Cartoons Category:Oz Movies